


Carolina Christmas

by Foxygirl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxygirl/pseuds/Foxygirl
Summary: Mulder surprises scully with a Christmas getaway to North Carolina.Chapter 6 is coming along well, hope to post very very soonThanks so much for staying with me and this story! I have had my ups and downs and being sick does not help either. So thank you again and keep a look out for CHP 6 post soon.





	1. Carolina Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I do hope you all enjoy it! It may start out slow, but there is much more to come!
> 
> This is fiction and don't own any Characters!!!!!!!
> 
> I would like to say a big thank you to Greta and Crystal for all their inspiration, faith in me, reading and re reading and editing. You two are very special to me and I thank you.

 

 

**Carolina Christmas**

 

Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's Thursday, December 23rd.  Scully and Mulder are so glad to see that it's 4:30 in the afternoon. Both are very tired from a long day of work, ready to go home and relax, before it's time to start all over again tomorrow.  
  


Tomorrow being Christmas Eve, Scully would love Mulder to spend Christmas with her, but she knows he would not attend. Mulder would love Scully to spend Christmas with him, but he doesn't want to come between her and her family.  
  


Since last year, with their kiss on New Year’s Eve last year, they have both been dancing around their feelings for each other. There is so much sexual tension, it's amazing they both have not burst into flames.  
  
Scully can feel his gaze on her and she feels her body flush. She breaks his stare. “Mulder, let’s get out of here and leave while we can. No one is going to miss us if we leave a few minutes early,” she says, and they both get up to grab their things and head to the door, when the phone rings.

 

“Mulder do not answer it.  Please, let's go,” she warns him. But, Mulder being Mulder, of course he turns back to answer the phone. Scully folds her arms across her chest as she listens to him. He is nodding his head and saying, “Yes sir ...yes sir ... we will be right up."

 

Mulder turns to Scully, who now has her hand on her hips. “A.D. Skinner needs to speak to us, but said it wouldn't take long,” he says as he hangs up the phone and Scully rolls her eyes. She opens the door, and they make their way to the elevator.

 

They ride in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, wondering what Skinner could want. Scully still feeling a little frustrated that Mulder answered the phone in the first place. The doors open and they make their way to Skinner’s office. When they reach it, he is standing at the door waiting for them.  
  
Scully and Mulder glance at each other, not sure what kind of hell is about to be unleashed upon them this time.  
  
Skinner invites the agents in and asks them to take a seat. “This will not take long,” he says, as he sits at his desk. They take a seat in the chairs in front of his desk. “I called you both up here to let you know, that starting tomorrow, you are both on paid vacation until next Tuesday,” he says to them.

 

Mulder and Scully look at each other with worried looks on their faces as Skinner goes on to explain that they had logged in so much overtime, that it has reached its limit.  
  


“I hope you both have a great Christmas and a happy New Year,” he says, smiling slightly at them.

 

Scully and Mulder turn to each other again, but the worry is replaced with happy smiles on their faces. They turn to Skinner and thank him, wasting no time getting up and making their way out of his office. They wish their boss a Merry Christmas and say they will see him next Wednesday.  
  


Skinner watches the two of them leave with a smile, wondering if they will ever realize how in love they are with each other. He is not blind. He has been able to tell the two of them are in love for some time now. It's a rare kind of love that many people will never get to experience. He shakes his head and   
smiles.

 

Scully and Mulder return to the basement to get their belongings and head home. Scully looks up at Mulder and sees he has that damn goofy grin spread across his face, almost reaching to his hazel eyes.  
  


She walks up to him, stands up on her tiptoes and brushes her lips against his. Mulder sucks in a breath in surprise, before he grabs her by her hips to pull her closer to him. She runs her tongue along his bottom lip, and he lets her in. Within seconds they are kissing as if their lives depend on it. Scully breaks the kiss to take a breath.

 

“Mulder,” she whispers against his mouth. “It’s time to go." He releases her hips and she whispers to be at her house at 9:00. He grins at her and she smiles back at him.

 

They resume grabbing their belongings once again and head to the elevators. Mulder walks her to her car gives her a sweet kiss, saying he will see her tonight. She flashes him one of her biggest smiles and they go their separate ways, both of them looking forward to this evening.   
 

 

 


	2. Carolina Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder surprising Scully with a Christmas vacation to North Carolina!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! It's slow going but it will get there. 
> 
> "There can be  
> no deep disappointment  
> where there  
> is not  
> deep LOVE."
> 
> Martin Luther King

 

 

Carolina Christmas

Chapter 2

 

 

 

As Scully drives to her apartment, she can’t seem to stop smiling as she thinks of Mulder and the kiss they had shared in the office. Her stomach is doing flip flops as she thinks about kissing him again. She pulls up to her apartment building and glances at her watch. She sees that it is now 6:30pm, which gives her just enough time to take a shower and get comfortable before Mulder arrives.   
  
She opens the door, hangs up her bag and coat, and heads to her room to get out what she wants to wear tonight. She takes out her dark blue silk pajamas, that really accent her eyes. She smiles to herself, knowing that she picked them for that very reason and that Mulder would notice, she loves the feeling it gives her. She goes into the bathroom and jumps in the shower, hoping to wash away some of the anxiety she is having about tonight.  
  


__________

  
While Scully is worrying and anxious for the evening, Mulder is heading home. He is also thinking of their kiss, also unable to stop smiling.  This forced vacation is exactly what they need, and he has thought of a plan for a Christmas getaway for him and Scully. As he enters his apartment, he heads to his desk, looking for his personal phone book.

 

He finds the name he is searching for, his Aunt Jackie. Jackie is not a blood relative but has been close to the Mulder family since before he was even born. She lives in Hendersonville, North Carolina. He dials her number and as the phone rings, Mulder shifts his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
“Hello?” says the voice on the other end of the line.

 

“Aunt Jackie? Hi, it’s Fox Mulder. How are you doing?" Mulder says, pacing in front of his desk.

 

“Fox, am doing well, how are you? It’s been so long since we have spoken. Is everything okay?" she says, her happiness bubbling over.

 

“Yes, I’m doing well. I was actually calling to ask if anyone is staying up at your cabin for Christmas?" he asks, sitting down at the desk, hoping the answer is no.

 

"No. No one has been there for months,” she says.

 

“Aunt Jackie, would it be possible for me to use the cabin from tomorrow until Tuesday morning?" he asks.

 

"Why yes, that will be fine! Are  you bringing that sweet girl, Dana, with you?" she asks, her voice hopeful.

 

“Yes, Aunt Jackie,” he says, with a smile. “I’m going to ask her tonight as a surprise, and I’m hoping that she says yes. We are both on vacation and I would love to get her away from D.C."

 

“Fox, that is so sweet,” Jackie says with a sigh. “I will go up to the cabin and fix things up a little. If and when Dana says yes, please call me so I can finish what needs doing. I’ll see you tomorrow, Fox. I love you, good night."

 

“Good night,Aunt Jackie,” Mulder says, already planning what he will need to bring. “And thank you.”   
  


Mulder hangs up with his Aunt and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower, he thinks of different ways to ask Scully to take a vacation with him for Christmas. He thinks the best way possible is just to come out and ask and be done with it. The worst thing that could happen, would be if she says no. Just the thought gives him a pang of sadness in his chest.

 

After his shower, he packs his suitcase and grabs a couple of nice suits. Perhaps he will be able to find a nice restaurant and he can take Scully to dinner. He feeds his fish, leaving the food and a note for the neighbor who said she would keep an eye on things while he is gone. Mulder locks things up and heads off to Scully’s apartment.

 

On his way his cell phone rings. Glancing down, he notices the area code is from North Carolina. He answers the phone, hoping everything is still on track for his plans for the cabin.

 

“Hello? Aunt Jackie? Is everything okay?" he asks her.

 

“Oh yes, Fox. Everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that everything at the cabin is ready, and when you head back to D.C., just leave the key on the kitchen table,” she says quickly.

 

“Thank you so much again, Aunt Jackie. If she says no, I am still going to the head over and enjoy some mountain air,” he says and they both laugh. “Goodbye, Aunt Jackie."

 

“Goodbye Fox, and please have a safe trip."  
  
____________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and encouragements that everyone is giving me, it keeps me going, and makes me not want to give up.
> 
> Thank you also to Crystal and Greta for all your encouragement, reading, re reading and editing!!! Also thank you for putting up with me.😉❤


	3. Carolina Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is nervous, but it's time to ask about the vacation, and time for some messing around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes are silent tongues of love.  
> Cervantes
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> We are two Vines curved to one  
> another ... twined into one stem.  
> Walter Benton

 

 

Carolina Christmas

Chapter 3

 

 

Scully has just finished getting dressed, when she hears the key enter the lock. She flushes at the thought of seeing Mudler and the desire to wrap her arms around him. Walking out of her bedroom, she finds him leaning against the kitchen table. As she looks him up and down, she thinks to herself that she is going to need to have a lot of self control tonight.  
  


Mulder is dressed in dark jeans, a gray fitted shirt and his black leather coat. Scully feels light headed and sighs as she feels herself become aroused. Considering the way he looks, she’s certain it won’t be the last time that it happens this evening.  
  
"Well, Scully, you are looking comfortable and quite beautiful,” Mulder says, as he looks her up and down.  
  
Scully bites her lower lip and looks down to her feet as she blushes at Mulder’s comment. She finally looks up to him and gives him one of her full smiles.  
  


“Thank you, Mulder. You are not looking so bad yourself,” she says, raising her eyebrow at him, and now it's Mulder’s turn to blush.  
  
"Scully, did you have time to eat supper?'” he asks after he gains his composure.  
  
“No I haven't had anything yet, but I am very hungry. How about you, do you want to order Thai or pizza?" Scully asks him.  
  
Mulder walks over to hang up his coat and thinks about what would be best to order this late at night. "Pizza sounds good to me, Scully.  
  
“Okay sure, I will call it in,” she says as she grabs for the phone. She notices that Mulder seems very nervous about something. He is pacing and seems to be sweating a little and it's not overly warm in the apartment.

 

Maybe he is just nervous about what might happen tonight, she thinks. He shouldn't be, we both agreed to take this slow and enjoy it. She decides not to say anything to him. If he is nervous, he will tell her when he is ready.  
  
Mulder grabs a bottle of wine, while Scully gets the wine glasses. They meet at the couch and Mulder pours them each a glass. Mulder inches closer to Scully, so their legs are touching. He sets his wine glass down on the coffee table before he takes hers and does the same. He then leans toward her and puts a strand of hair behind her ear. Scully gives him a smile, and she sees that his eyes have gone dark with lust and love.  
  


He leans in closer with his lips barely touching her ear and in a low husky voice he says, "Do you know how beautiful and sexy you are looking tonight?”

  
"Mulder,” she says with a slight smile, turning red from her neck up and trying not to meet his hazel eyes. She stalls for a minute as she turns her head and clears her throat. “Would you like to watch a movie tonight?"  
  
Mulder sits back up with a devilish grin on his face. “Sure, that sounds great. TV or pick one of the videos?"  
  


“Let's look through the movie channels and if we can't find anything we can agree on, then you can pick out a video for us,” she says with a smile on her face.

 

"Okay G-woman."  
  


Finding nothing on TV, they settled on a video. During the movie, Mulder can think of nothing, but trying to figure out how to get his question out. He hardly pays attention to it and as the movie starts to come to an end, he feels his palms getting cold and clammy.

 

Scully can sense that Mulder has something on his mind by the way he is squirming back and forth on the couch. He is giving her some of the goofy grins he does when he is nervous and unsure of himself. Mulder suddenly leans up from the couch and grabs his wine glass first, before handing Scully’s to her.

 

Sitting on the edge of the couch, he turns to her and she has the sudden feeling that she might vomit. She swallows a big lump in her throat and gives him her full attention.

 

"Scully, I know that you love spending Christmas with your family, especially since you don't get to see them that often, but I have something I would like to ask you,” he says.

 

Mulder stands and switches his weight from one foot to the other before pacing back and forth. Scully watches him and isn’t sure if she should be happy or scared, considering he looks as if he is wearing his panic face.  
  


"Bear with me Scully,” he says and chuckles a little. "I called my Aunt Jackie in Hendersonville, North Carolina when I got home from work this evening to see if anyone was staying in her cabin over the Christmas holidays, She said that no one was going to be there for a while.” She looks

at him as he stops pacing and holds her gaze.

 

“So would you like to join me and we spend our official first Christmas together in the North Carolina Mountains?" he asks her, his heart in his throat.

 

As Scully opens her mouth to answer his question, there is a knock at the door. They both jump a little, but then remember they ordered a pizza. Mulder goes to the door, grabs the pizza, hands the man some money and closes the door.

 

Scully looks at him with a big smile on her face as he sets the pizza on the coffee table.  She starts to laugh at how nervous and cute he is about asking her to go on vacation with him. Mulder sits back down on the couch with his  puppy dog look and stares at Scully, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Mulder, I have already spoken with my mom and told her that I wanted to spend Christmas with you,” she said with a soft smile. “I would love to go with you to the Carolina Mountains. In fact, I couldn't think of anything better than a cabin, snow and .. us."

 

“Scully, I am so glad you said yes. Jackie has already gone up and has the cabin ready for us,” he said with a relieved smile.  
  


“Well, Mulder, I assume that you already packed everything for yourself. When do you plan on us leaving and coming back?"  
she asked him with a smile.  
  


"We can leave in the morning around nine, and then come back Monday or Tuesday morning,” he said, his excitement contagious.

 

"Mulder, I’ll go get my things together now, so I won’t have to do it all in the morning,” she says, grinning as she grabs a piece of pizza.

 

She leans down to brush her lips against Mulder’s, and when she does he pulls her down to his chest. She smiles at him and puts her pizza back down so she can give him her full attention. Mulder looks up to her and places a strand of hair behind her ear and it sends shivers down her spine.

 

They lock eyes and Scully leans down to kiss him, slowly at first, before she runs her tongue over that pouty lip of his that drives her crazy. Mulder opens his mouth to her and they kiss slowly, enjoying what is still so new to them. Scully starts to kiss him with more purpose now and Mulder moans into her mouth which in turns makes her moan. Mulder grabs her hips and she straddles him. As she does, she fills his hardness pressing into her heat, and it causes her to  throw her head back and moan again.

 

She bends down to kiss his lips again and his hands move to her ass, pulling her closer to him. He is harder and she feels herself tremble, the thought of what they are doing exciting her. His hands move to her neck and he pulls her mouth from his own.

 

He brings her forehead to touch his and they both work on catching their breath. She hears his moans and can feel his heart beating beneath her fingers on his neck. Two more deep breaths and he pulls his head back.

 

“Scully,” he whispers. “As much as I want this, I want it to be perfect. I want ..”

 

“I understand, Mulder,” she whispers back, before kissing him again and then climbing off of him. They both groan and then sigh. She stares at him as she sits back in her spot and reaches for her slice of pizza.

 

She stares at him as he grabs one too and they eat in silence. He thinks of anything he can to ease the hardness in his pants, and soon he has, much to his dismay. He wants her so badly, but he knows that he wants it to be tomorrow at the cabin.

 

They finish their food and clean up. Scully brings Mulder a blanket and some pillows, her eyes full of desire. At her bedroom doorway, she pulls him to her by the loops of his pants. She wraps her arms around his waist and he pushes her into the door jamb, pressing himself into her, her leg wrapping around his calf. She moans into his mouth as he hits her right where she wants him.

 

He pulls back and shakes his head at her, his eyes wild. “Scully, my god, you have to stop,” he said, panting out his breaths. She grins at him and runs her fingers across his lips. He sucks one into his mouth and she groans.

 

She steps back and her finger slips from his mouth. “Good night, Mulder,” she whispers as she closes her bedroom door, her eyebrow raised at him and a smirk on her face.

 

His head hits the door as he leans forward with a groan. Walking back to the couch, he flops down and tries to once again to calm his body. He lays down on the pillows and wishes tomorrow would arrive quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love feedback, the good and the bad
> 
> Thank you to Crystal and Greta for putting up with me and helping me through this new journey in my life. I also thank you both for all the reading and editing. The encouragement that you give keeps me going, and not wanting to give up.


	4. Carolina Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they are making their way to the cabin in Hendersonville NC. YAY....... And yes this is a slow burn leading up to the SMUT that will be in the next 2 chapters!!! I don't know who is going to be more excited ME or my READERS!!! Please leave feedback the good and the bad!!🐶🐰
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking into your eyes,  
> I find safety and delight.  
> Unknown
> 
> Let him kiss me  
> with the kisses of his mouth:  
> for they love is better than wine  
> Song of Solomon 1:2
> 
> The 2 songs that I listen to while writing these last two chapters are
> 
> 1\. Ed Sheeran "How Would You Feel"  
> 2\. Ed Sheeran "Hearts Don't Break Round Here"
> 
> They both reminded me of them so much!!!

 

Carolina Christmas

Chapter 4  

 

_You are my love, my best friend, my life_

_and my heart and soul._

_you inspire me to be a better person_

_Unknown_

 

Mulder wakes up and glances at his watch; it's 7:30 am. He also smells fresh coffee and breakfast being cooked. He leans up and starts rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and when he opens them Scully is standing behind the couch with a big smile on her face. " Shit, Scully, you scared me." Scully giggles at him and pulls his head to her chest so she can run her hands through that unruly hair of his.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

"Scully, what time did you get up?"

"Around 5:30. I needed to finish packing and I wanted to make sure I had time to fix breakfast for us before we have to leave."

Mulder gets up and helps Scully finish breakfast, setting the table for them. As they are getting ready to sit down Mulder grabs her by the waist which makes Scully yelp and giggle. When she stops laughing Mulder leans down and kisses her. Scully tries not to deepen the kiss but what the hell, she thinks. She runs her tongue over his plump bottom lip and he lets her in. They stand there and kiss softly which is filled with love and promises for later. Scully pulls away and they both sit down to eat the wonderful breakfast Scully has made. 

After breakfast Mulder takes everything over to the sink, they wash and dry dishes in a comfortable silence, often sneaking a peek at each other. Mulder breaks the silence by asking Scully to look at him. He goes on to tell her that he has one last surprise for her. "Oh Mulder," she says with a smile on her face.

"Well, Scully, it takes seven hours by car to get to Hendersonville, so I got us two first class tickets for this morning. We will be flying out of Dulles and it's an hour and a half to Hendersonville airport."When we get to North Carolina, I have already rented a SUV so that we can get around with no problem with the snow and the mountains."

"Oh Mulder, this is going to be great."

"It's 8:30. Let's go get everything together and double check the house and we can go ahead and leave for the airport." They kiss very quickly go to finish everything up. They meet by the front door smiling at each other, "Ready?" Mulder asks.

"Yes, very much so," Scully answers. Scully feels Mulder put his hand on her lower back which sends warmth up her spine and guides them out to the car. 

 --------------------------------------------------

When they arrive at the airport, Mulder checks them in and Scully waits for him with the carry on bags. They make their way to the gate and have a seat. They still have time to settle down and relax for a little while before they board the plane. 

Mulder gets up and tells Scully that he is going to find some coffee, "Scully, do you want a cup?"

Scully looks up from a book she is reading. "Yes, please."

As Mulder turns to walk away he feels her tiny hand grab his wrist, and he is met with the most beautiful smile and the brightest blue eyes. He sucks in a breath when Scully stands on her tip toes to give him a sweet and tender kiss. Mulder turns back around and tries to find the nearest place to buy them a cup of coffee.

He finally makes it back to Scully and she flashes him a grin and thanks him for her cup of coffee. They sit and enjoy their coffee both reading until they hear that first class passengers can board the plane. They make their way through a crowd and finally find their seats. They both are somewhat excited that they are in first class, which never happens when they are on a case. 

Scully is starting to think too much about the transition that their relationship is taking and if they are doing the right thing. She sits and stares out the window, desperately hoping that it's all going to be alright and so will they. She knows in her heart that Mulder is the love of her life and has been for a very long time. She can't help to be worried and scared, because it always seems as if the universe does all it can to tear them apart. She shakes her head as if to remove all the badness and fill it with all the wonderful moments that she has had with the man sitting beside her. 

"Scully," Mulder calls and she is startled out of her trance. 

"Sorry Mulder, I got caught up in my own thoughts." She gives him a sweet smile since she noticed he was looking as if he was about to panic.

"Is everything okay, Scully?"

"Yes, everything is fine, Mulder. I'm just excited and can't wait to get to the cabin and spend our first true Christmas together."

She thinks to herself that she is not going to overthink  and just let everything fall into place and enjoy every second they have together.

As they are getting comfortable, Scully slides her hand into Mulders and they intertwine their fingers. This is a very short flight, but they both take full advantage of being in first class. They never really knew what they had been missing sitting in coach all the time. They are served Mimosas, croissants, and a variety of fruit. Mulder loves how spacious it is and that he can stretch his legs with no discomfort. They spend most of the flight stealing kisses from each other and Mulder telling her about all the times he has spent at his Aunt Jackie's cabin.

It's announced that they will be landing in Hendersonville Regional Airport in ten minutes as the fasten seatbelt sign lights up so does Scully. Her eyes are bright blue and she's grinning from ear to ear. Mulder cannot stop looking at her in amazement and how beautiful she is at this moment. He loves to see her this excited and would give anything to see it everyday. He vows from this moment on that he would try his best.

 This is not a very big airport, and they have no problem getting their luggage and the key to the SUV. They walk out into a very cold and snow-covered parking lot and find the Ford Expedition he rented. "Jesus, it is freaking cold out here. I wasn't expecting this much snow, but it's surely something we are used to." Mulder says.

Before they leave the airport Mulder wants to give his Aunt Jackie a call to let her know they are on the way to the cabin.

He dials the number and on the fourth ring he hears his Aunt Jackie.

"Aunt Jackie, this is Fox, how are you doing?"

"Hello Fox, I am doing just fine, are you at the airport or the cabin?"

"We are at the airport sitting in the truck getting warm. I just wanted to call and let you know that we are on the way to the cabin."

"Well, that's wonderful. Please be careful and please enjoy all the surprises that I left for you and Dana"

"Aunt Jackie, you really didn't have to go to any trouble for us. I know that we are going to have a great Christmas and I can't wait for Scully to see the cabin."

"I am certainly glad that she said yes, Fox, and I know you are, too. If you should need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. Both of you please relax and have a wonderful Christmas. It's about a thirty minute drive from the airport with the snow, so take your time and be careful."

"Thanks, Aunt Jackie, and we will call if we need anything. We wish you a Merry Christmas, too."

"Scully, are you ready to go have the best Christmas ever?"

"Yes, so let's get going, because I have some surprises of my own for you."

Mulder's mouth drops open but nothing will come out; he is surprised at his Scully and so is his dick that instantly got hard at her words. "Hang on Scully, we are getting to this cabin under thirty minutes." They both giggle and glance at each other.

Mulder pulls out of the parking lot with a very boyish grin on his face, like he just got the best Christmas present ever. Scully can see him out of the corner of her eye and she is very pleased with herself for being a little bold. They both have waited for this moment for so long and now finally they are one step closer to being one body and one soul.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this, because I have had a great time bringing it to life.  
> Thank you to Greta and others who have supported me, and helping with reading, editing, and putting up with me. I have learned and still learning so much from all of you and your great writing and taking time out of your day to help me.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left comments and encouragements, they keep me going and not wanting to give up!!! This has and is a great new journey in my life, and so blessed that I took the leap!  
> 🐶🐰


	5. Carolina Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Mulder and Scully are at the Cabin!!! Lots of great stuff to come for these two love birds!!!! Yes, there will be sex, it's about time!!! LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Gigi and Greta for reading, re reading, and editing. I could not have got this chapter done without these two wonderful ladies. Thank you so much for all your encouragement and pushing me to keep going, when I felt like I couldn't. Love ya both!

 

Chapter 5

Carolina Christmas

 

 

_you are mine_

_and I am yours_

_Forever!!!_

 

 

**December 23rd**

**Arriving at the Cabin 2pm**

Mulder and Scully are on the road heading towards the cabin. Scully lays her hand open and he interlaces their fingers. "I am glad that the roads are not that bad because the cabin is up a small mountain," Mulder says to her." He takes a glance at her and she is smiling and looks so happy and relaxed. That is what he wants for her on this vacation, no work, aliens, or getting lost in the woods. This is just for them to be normal for a few days and learn new personal things about each other.

"How much farther is it, Mulder?"

"Should be just about another ten minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yup, just ready to settle in."

Mulder points up to where he knows the cabin is and they can see all the Christmas lights surrounding the wrap around porch. He pulls into the garage and they are both jumping out of the SUV faster than kids at a fun park.

"Scully can you grab the key? It's inside the air vent right by the door."

"Sure, let me unlock the door and I will come and help you with the bags."

They both grab all the luggage and walk into the mudroom and drop everything to go take a look around.

"Mulder, this is amazing!" Scully says with her eyes wide and a big grin on her face.

As they walk out of the mudroom and into the kitchen, everything is done in late 1800s style. There is a big island in the middle of the kitchen and Scully can't help but see the two very large baskets and a card. Mulder grabs the card while Scully starts to unwrap the baskets. Mulder takes a seat beside Scully and he reads the card.

_Dear, Fox and Dana_

_"I am so glad that you both are here and spending your Christmas in the North Carolina Mountains. It is so beautiful this time of year with everything white and all the different colors of the lights. I do hope that you both can have some very much needed rest and relaxation. Please make yourselves at home, you have all you need right here. Fox told me everything you both would need and the kinds of food you both like. I already made a Christmas Dinner for you both and it's labeled in the fridge. I packed up 2 baskets one with breakfast breads and the other full of homemade Christmas candy and Dana there is some dark chocolate just for you. Also Dana, Fox mentioned to me that you would probably like to go to the Christmas Midnight Mass, Hendersonville Catholic Church is only 20 minutes from the cabin, we would love to see you both if you decide to come.  Please call if you need anything."_

_Love, Aunt Jackie_

"Mulder, I can't believe how much your Aunt has done for us. It was also very nice of you to mention and remember that I would like to go to Midnight Mass on Christmas."

Scully picks up a piece of chocolate pops it in her mouth and sighs. She offers Mulder some but he declines saying "I rather watch you eat it than try any myself." With half lidded eyes and a seductive smile.

Scully leans into to him and gives him a kiss that she meant to be chaste but it always turns into passion very quickly. Mulder slides his tongue on her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to him. They kiss for a few more seconds and Scully pulls away to breathe and eat another piece of the homemade dark chocolate. While looking around she thinks to herself that if they don't hurry up and fuck, Mulder might finally get to see spontaneous human combustion. After that kiss she is hot all over and blushing. Mulder turns and looks at her and he notices the blush starting on her chest and face. She looks so beautiful and he can't wait to get her in the bedroom. 

Mulder starts to talk and brings them both out of their deep thoughts. "Its the Carolina way, is what Aunt Jackie has always told me. There is probably enough food to last two months in the fridge and the pantry. Come on Scully let's go take a look around."

Mulder gently puts his arm around her waist to guide her away from the chocolate that she seems to be enjoying so much, and she looks at Mulder with a little pout, knowing that she is having to leave the chocolate behind. She gives Mulder a kiss on the nose and they go into the family room.

"Oh my God, Mulder, this is gorgeous!" Scully says while looking up at the 10ft Cathedral ceiling.

"Scully, It's been so long since I have been here I forgot just how beautiful this place is."

Then their attention goes to the 8ft Christmas tree in the corner of the family room surrounded by windows. It has all white lights in the shape of real candles and all the ornaments fit with the 1800s style. There is a fire going already, Jackie must have left right before we got here. Everything is so cozy and smells like Christmastime. 

"Scully, you ready to go see the rest of the place?"

Scully grabs Mulder by the hand and he leads her down the hallway to the Master bedroom. When they enter the room they both stand in the doorway with their mouths open, looking at the beautiful bedroom.

"Jesus," Mulder says, "this is great and look, Scully, it has a fireplace and the French doors at the end of the bed go out to the hot tub."

They both take their time and look around the bedroom. Scully looks at the bed and with a wicked grin on her face thinking about Mulder and what they will be doing once they get in it. Her heart is racing and she doesn't want to wait much longer so she goes and sits on the bed while Mulder is looking out the doors. Mulder turns around and sucks in a breath when he sees Scully sitting on the bed. He stops where he is standing so he can look at her and enjoy her beauty. She has on a yellow sweater with jeans and the white down comforter makes her look like the sun in the middle of clouds; she is breathtaking. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts when he hears Scully speak.

"Mulder, this bed is amazing, it looks handmade and the white sheer canopy on the 4 posters looks like something out of a magazine."

Mulder goes and sits beside her on the bed and he can see the slight blush of her cheeks and she bends her head down with a shy smile. He takes his hand and gently pushes her chin up so they can look into each other's eyes. They stare at each other both seeing what the other one is love, adoration, lust and so much more. Scully's eyes start to water and one tear slides down her cheek, Mulder leans into her and brushes his lips over her cheek to dry her face. Scully gasps and returns her eyes to him, they put their foreheads together to ground each other and they both take a deep breath.

"Mulder, don't you want to get everything unpacked and take a shower or a bath?"

"Scully, if that's what you would like us to do I'm fine with that, but how about we give the hot tub a go?"

"That's a great idea, Mulder!" 

After everything is unpacked Scully goes into the bathroom and changes into a red bikini. She looks herself over, pulls her hair up, and walks into the Master bedroom. When she looks up, Mulder is standing there with his mouth open admiring her body and the creamy white skin that he is getting to see. He has on a pair of green board shorts seeming to complete the Christmas ensemble of her red bathing suit. Scully walks over to him and puts her hand under his chin closing his mouth. She grabs a towel and goes to the French doors, she turns, looks over her shoulder and says "Mulder, you coming? or are you just going to stand there all night?" Mulder shudders and finally starts to walk over to her. While Scully was unpacking the bedroom Mulder went out and cleared a path to the hot tub. Scully opens the door and they both walk as fast as they can, remove the top and both get in. As soon as they get situated Mulder turns on the jets, they both moan as the hot water surrounds them. They sit in a comfortable silence for a little while, enjoying the warmth of the water. Scully looks over at Mulder, he is relaxing with his eyes closed and in his own thoughts. Scully takes this chance to go over to him and she straddles his lap. Before even opening his eyes he gives her a grin and let's out a satisfying sigh.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you before you made your way over here." As he says this, he is untying the straps at her neck.

Scully threads her fingers through his hair and pulls him into a very passionate kiss. Mulder moans when her tongue enters his mouth, and she does the same when she feels the straps on her back untie and her top floats off into the water. Mulder pulls away and starts to kiss down her jaw and neck. Scully breathes his name as he bends down to take her breast into his mouth, which he sucks, licks, and she arches her back and cradles his head. Mulder moves to her other breast to give it the same attention as he did the other. Scully is moaning and grinding her core into his.

"I can't wait any longer Mulder, we have waited long enough" She looks into his eyes and watches as his pupils dilate with lust and love.

"Mulder, please, I need to feel you all of you now." Scully slides back and Mulder stands up, he cradles her and lifts her up. " Mul-" before she can finish he presses his lips hard to hers and puts everything he can into the kiss. All the things that he hasn't said with words, I need you, love you, and never want to spend a day without you. Scully gasps when he breaks the kiss knowing everything that he put into it. Mulder steps out of the hot tub, grabs the towels and drapes them over her. He walks back into the Master bedroom, and gently lays her on the bed. They make eye contact seemingly to look into each other's souls. Mulder dries himself off, all while never losing eye contact with Scully.

Still looking at her he hovers over her body, now they are face to face and smiling. "Scully you are so beautiful, it takes my breath away." Scully feels her eyes starting to fill up, staring at him and whispers "Oh Mulder."He leans down and captures her lips, she opens her mouth to him and they begin to explore with their tongues. Mulder breaks the kiss and moves to her neck and he can hear her gasp and whimper. He wants to map her entire body to hear all the different sounds she makes. Scully can feel him grin against her neck, knowing that when he gives his undivided attention to something, there's nothing else in this world that matters and this goes double when that something is her. This she thinks is going to be great, he already makes her incredibly wet just by looking at him at work. Mulder starts making his way to her chest and he can see and hear her breathing coming out in little puffs. Scully feels her nipples harden to the point of pleasure and pain, she groans as Mulder takes her breast into his mouth and sucks and nibbles at her. "Mulder", she breathes out and whimpers. He doesn't ignore her other breast, as he sucks on one he takes her other one in between his thumb and pointer finger rolling and pinching her nipple. Scully arches her back, moans and thrust her hips up searching for him.

Mulder hating to leave her breast works his way down to her belly button, and Scully feels him draw a heart around it with his tongue. Scully lifts up on her elbows, wanting to see what he does next. His hands move to her hips and he unties one side at a time. Scully's heart is pounding in her chest and her breathing is almost erratic at this point. She can feel her lips swelling and a gush of warm fluid flood her bathing suit in anticipation of what he is getting ready to do. Scully thinks, 'fuck I have never been this damn wet, I can feel it running onto my leg, and if I can smell it I know he can too'. Mulder looks at her as if asking permission, Scully simply nods to him and that is all he needs. He grabs her bathing suit bottom and throws it to the floor. 

Mulder is standing in between her legs, he grabs under her knees, pulls her to the edge of the bed and Scully lets out a squeal of excitement. "Jesus Christ Scully, you are so wet and so fucking sexy." Scully smiles and blushes at his words. Mulder kisses his way up her leg and hooks his arm under her knee; he does the same with her other leg. When he gets to her pussy he takes a deep breath taking in her sweet smell. He goes weak in his knees for a second and regains himself, "Scully" he says as he leans down and strokes his tongue from her opening to her clit. Scully has tried to stay up and watch him, but it becomes to much. She lays back and all she can seem to say is "Oh my God, Oh my God." Mulder is relentless, like he is trying to drink her soul. He works her clit back and forth and sucking it in his mouth. Mulder has a painful erection by now, he loves to see her like this, free, happy, and feeling so good.

He reaches and pulls down his board shorts until their off. He presses his cock with the palm of his hand to relieve a little of the pressure. Never remembering a time in his life that he has ever been this fucking hard. This is about Scully right now it always will be.

He let's go of her clit, to lap at her juices, ' _honey for my soul he thinks'_ with a goofy grin. Mulder stops and Scully whines at the loss of his mouth. He looks up to Scully, as they make eye contact Mulder slips in two fingers and Scully lets out a deep groan and whimpers. Along with the eye contact and his fingers sliding in and out of her she lays back again. Mulder is doing a search for the sponge like flesh he needs to make her go into oblivion. Scully grabs his head pushing him back down to where she wants him most, and her hips undulating making the friction even better. Mulder sucks her clit hard and rubbing on her front wall at the same time. Scully can feel the burning in her womb as it is building fast. "Oh Mulder, yes. yes. yes."

Suddenly Mulder pulls his fingers out and stops sucking on her clit. Scully let's out a very frustrated "MULDER!" and he stands, focuses on her sea blue eyes and puts the fingers in his mouth and laps at them. Scully can feel a fresh gush of fluids flow out as he does that and she whimpers almost sounding as a sob. she is getting ready to loose all control, when Mulder bends down kisses her and she can taste herself, which she loves and at this same time he pinches her clit just right. She can feel her orgasm building and she knows it is going to hit hard and fast. “Mulder Mulder am going to… and she screams Holy fucking shit, Mulllderrrrr'' he tells her to open her eyes and she does, so he can see all of her. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen if my life Scully." He lets her get her breathing back under some control and holds her.

"Mulder, when did you take your shorts off?" She chuckles and gives him a wicked smile. 

"Well, they were getting rather tight and with everything coming out of your mouth I had to get them off and relive some pressure." They both smile at this.

Mulder is still laying beside her holding her, they are face to face. Scully leans in and bites his bottom lip a little, and Mulder growls. She runs her tongue on his bottom lip and he lets her in. The kiss starts off innocent but turns very passionate fast. They both are already moaning again, and Scully rolls Mulder to his back and she straddles him on his waist. She can feel his dick hitting her at the top of her ass, and she is loving it. She starts to kiss him on his pulse point and he moans, so she moves down to his chest and she licks and nibbles at one nipple, loving the low groan that comes from him. She continues on to the other nipple, as Mulder gently starts to rub her breast. She starts moving down his stomach and further down and when she is just about to take his dick into her mouth, he grabs her and flips her over on her back with a nice loud squeal coming from Scully and a laugh. "Scully if you do that this is going to be over really fast, better leave it for round two." "Okay, I am holding you to that and I will not let you forget." Scully says with a big smile. 

Mulder is laying in between her legs which she has spread open to him. He touches his forehead to hers, and they stare into each others eyes as he begins to push his way into her warm wet pussy! When he is all the way in and surrounded by her warmth they both sigh. "Scully, I don't think this is going to last to long, you feel so fucking great, so tight."

"Mulder, please now!" Scully whimpers, and Mulder starts to move in and out of her at a slow pace, almost pulling all the way out and plunging back in. "Oh my God Mulder, you feel fantastic." Scully says into his mouth. She is moaning and calling out to God and Mulder. This he loves and picks up his pace, "Jesus fucking Christ Scully, oh my God, this is just amazing." Mulder is giving all he has now and he picks up her legs one at a time and puts on his shoulders so he can go even deeper into her warmth. Scully is whimpering, and suddenly she says "right their Mulder, don't stop please, fuck me harder." Mulder feels his ball start to tighten and he takes one hand in between them and starts to rub her clit. They are still staring into each other eyes, moaning, and calling out to each other. Suddenly Mulder can see her eyes widen further and she can feel her orgasm start to wash over her. "Mulder am cuming, Jesus Christ Mulldderrr, oh my God." Mulder can feel her milking his dick and he cums screaming her name at the same time.

Mulder turns them on their sides as they both start to come down from their high. He starts to move out of her and she holds him in "not yet, I love this feeling and holding you." They kiss and hold each other until Mulder slips out of her and they both wince. 

"Mulder, I love you."

"I love you too Scully."

"And Just like that, with a wonderful start to their Christmas Vacation, they fell asleep."

 

  
 

 

 

                    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Gigi and Greta again for all their hard work and helping me get this chapter finished. Also like to thank Bethany for introducing me Google Doc and making this easier for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love feed back the good and the bad!!!
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please leave feed back the good and the bad.


End file.
